Sunday Rituals
by xxfrozenfallenangelxx
Summary: Caspian ask the four monarchs closest friends about their Sunday Rituals and learns more about the four monarchs. In Aslan's Country. Collection of one-shots
1. Training Grounds

**Disclaimer: credit to C.S. Lewis**

* * *

><p>Caspian POV<p>

There he goes again. At the same time at the beginning of the week (Sunday). I know I shouldn't but I wonder why he goes up to the northern cliffs alone with all his training gear and trains there all afternoon. Yes the people of Narnia go to see him and bring him snacks and he would eat and chat with them for a while but no matter who asks to accompany him up there he always says no, doesn't give a reason and no one bothers to ask. Well today I will.

I climbed to the northern cliffs and saw Oreius training as usual. He really is Narnia's best general, his skills are amazing, it's no surprise why the Kings of Old were known for their skills as well. Oreius stopped and bowed when he saw me and addressed me.

"_King Caspian. Do you need me?"_

"_Nn..no well yes" _I stuttered still not very good at talking to the legends of the Old, Narnia's Golden Age.

"_I would like to know why you perform this ritual of coming up here alone to train and sparing with an invisible partner at the beginning of each week."_

* * *

><p>Oreius POV<p>

I sighed and asked Caspian to join me as I took a break and grabbed some water.

"_Well that question brings back memories."_ I gazed off into **the clear northern skies** and remembered how it all started.

It was a clear day when the four High Kings and Queens were ruling and King Peter had asked me to meet him on the battle grounds. I went down and saw him dressed in his training gear. He told me to get changed as well. When I came out I had my sword drawn ready to practice but he laughed and said.

"_No no my friend not here. I would like to show you something."_

He saddled up a horse and we took off to the north. When we arrived I realized, we were at the northern cliffs the highest point in Narnia it allows you to see all of Narnia and it people. He got off and we started to spare after a while we both stopped and stood near the edge looking out at Narnia. I turned to Peter but he just looked out ahead with a smile. Then he spoke.

"_Do you see this dear friend, Narnia, this land, my Home. Not a spot of White Witch's curse. I thank you Oreius for training me, protecting my family and my home. If anything shall happen to me promise you will always look after it and protect it."_

"_Of course my King, this is my home as well. I shall protect it and its people with my life."_ I spoke with determination.

"_Thank you, brother"_ Peter said to me looking me in the eyes with a smile. 

"_After that we would come up at the beginning of each week to remember our promise to protect Narnia always. Sometimes the people of Narnia would come and bring snacks for us and Peter would listen and talk to each of them. Even after they left I would go up to remember him to remember them and when they come here King Peter and I will come up again."_

* * *

><p>Caspian POV<p>

I was shocked I was not expecting that. It was said that High King Peter and General Oreius were very close. But this is unexpected I am not even this close with the Professor and he has been my teacher and friend from when I was a child. I wonder what Peter means to Oreius.

"What was High King Peter like?" I asked.

Oreius looked surprised paused for a moment then spoke.

"Peter it the ground, the earth, the land." he said as he picked up a rock and placed it in my hand.

"He was always grounded never let power go to his head. Listen to others suggestions especially Edmund and I. He was strong and ruled with an iron first but don't be mistaken by his hard exterior. He was also gentle, kind and strong willed no matter how many times you cut him down he would come back stronger, better. He is the base of Narnia he is what held us all up and gave us strength and balance, ready to catch us when we fall. He is Peter." Oreius ended with admiration for the King.


	2. Tea Party

Disclaimer: credit to C.S. Lewis

* * *

><p>Caspian POV<p>

"_Sir Tumnus, wait allow me to accompany you on your walk."_ I was quite curious to see where he would disappear to at the beginning of every week(Sunday).

"_King Caspian"_ He said with a bow. _"Please just Tumnus is enough. I apologize but there is no need I would like to be alone."_ Tumnus said quietly with a lonely look in his eyes.

"_Oof course Tumnus."_ I stuttered I couldn't bring myself to press him any further with that look in his eyes.

I watched as Tumnus took the basket near him and took off. After a while I couldn't help but follow; I was still curious to see where he went. When he finally got to a clearing after a while I realized where we were, the **glistening eastern sea **shore.I watched as others came out and helped Tumnus set up a blanket and a picnic. Then he started to prepare a drink I believe it was tea; Tumnus makes the most delicious tea. I remember the first time I tried it. I was amazed it was sweet but not too sweet and had a strong taste but not over powering…

"_King Caspian, please come out to join us." _Tumnus voice snapped me out of my memories.

"_Oh…of course" _I spoke and sat down.

Tumnus offered me some of his well known tea and for a while we just sat watching the waves wash up against the shore with the baby animals playing with the naiads. My mind began to wonder wondering if this is where Tumnus disappeared at the beginning of each week. I must admit this was one of those simple, quiet moments that were very joyous and precious but when I looked at Tumnus he seemed lost in his own memories. I watched as his face grew a small sad smile. Suddenly his face changed and he glanced at me with a look of worry, _"Are you well King Caspian? You're face seems to have lost some color."_

"_Oh fine Tumnus and please just Caspian is fine." _I respond.

"_Of course Caspian… Is there something bothering you?"_ Tumnus asked in a worried tone.

"_Ah well"_ I paused for while and looked at Tumnus he sat patiently waiting for me to continue.

"_I'm quite curious as to, is this where you come at the beginning of each week?"_ I asked in a bit rushed voice.

With a sigh he responded _"Yes, it is." "Why?"_ I asked before I could stop myself.

* * *

><p>Tumnus POV<p>

"_Why?"_ Capsian asked in a curious tone, he seemed to regret it a bit after.

I just smiled, I hadn't talked about Queen Lucy and mine's special Tea Party, as she preferred to call them, in a long time. I looked out the calm sea and remembered Queen Lucy and how the wonderful Tea Party started.

It was a beautiful day like today where the waves and the sea was calm. It was years after the White Witch had been gone and fresh spring day Queen Lucy came to me as she always would as I was preparing afternoon tea for the Kings and Queens. Instead of offering to help deliver the tea she asked if I would accompany her for a walk and a small picnic. 

"_Of course my Queen"_ I answered quickly. Lucy was never commanding.

"_Just Lucy, Tumnus you know I have no use for titles, especially between friends."_ Lucy spoke with laughter in her voice. 

We packed up for a small picnic and head out after delivering the tea to the other Kings and Queen. Once we were all set up and enjoying the treats and tea a few of the naiads and other Narnians came out to play and speak with Lucy. After a while once everyone was happy and enjoying treats and playing Lucy turned to me and spoke.

"_Tumnus, where do you think Aslan goes when he's not here?"_ I realized we were at the spot that we last saw Aslan after the High Kings and Queens were crowned.

"_I don't know my Queen, but know He is always with us watching over us."_ I answered the best I could.

"_That's good. I hope He's well wherever He maybe."_ Lucy answered after a while with a smile.

"_I'm sure He is Lucy…"_ I spoke in a whisper. 

"_We would go there again every week to pray and hope that Aslan is well and to greet him if He were to return again and when Lucy wanted to get away and be with their people. After they left I came to pray that not only that Aslan was well but that Queen Lucy and the other High Kings and Queen were as well. When Lucy comes here I hope she will remember this and come down here again."_

* * *

><p>Caspian POV<p>

I know Narnians had unlimited faith and love for Aslan especially the four monarchs but their love and concern for him was incredible. All of their love and relationships towards Aslan were so strong, especially Lucy's, its can so clearly be seen and felt almost as if you could reach out and touch it.

"_What Queen Lucy like?"_ I asked after I while.

Tumnus looked up at the unexpected question and after a while of a blank expression his face broke out to a smile. He got up and offered me a hand which I quickly took and as I steady myself Tumnus gently pulled me to the edge of the shore line where he bent down and let the waves wash over his hands and beckoned me to do the same.

"_Lucy is sea, the water. She cleans us and purifies us." _Then Tumnus picked a small smoothed over stone and placed it in my hand. _"She can smooth over the roughest people and make them smooth. She sees everyone the same, and helps all of us and is calm and caring; however get her angry and she will roar and protect what needs to be protected. She is the fresh rain that comes every spring, she welcomes new life and with her joy and life, often is the life of the party."_ Tumnus ended with a laugh and loving smile.


	3. Dinner Party

**Disclaimer: credit to C.S. Lewis**

**AN: I don't think Mr. and Mrs. Beaver would put title for the Kings and Queens since she was like their mother in Narnia.**

* * *

><p>Caspian's POV<p>

"_Ah King Caspian, will you be joining us for Narnia Remembers?_ Mrs. Beaver asked

"_Of course, if there is enough space, it seems as though you have a rather large group of guest arriving as usual."_ I answered not wanting to impose.

"_Never King Caspian, all are welcome."_ Mrs. Beaver answered in a motherly, welcoming tone.

"_Yes King Caspian, it's been busier when all four of the monarchs were here."_ Mr. Beaver stated

"_The High Kings and Queens? But the High Kings and Queens have not arrived here yet." _I stated in a confused voice.

"_Oh no Caspian, this was a tradition that Queen Susan started during their reign."_

"_I don't suppose there is a story behind it, is there?"_ I asked in a curious tone

"_Well it looks as though we have some time before dinner starts so, come, sit with us Caspian."_ Mrs. Beaver said looking out at the **Radiant Southern Sun** that was now setting creating a beautiful sky.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Beavers POV<p>

It was I believe their third year into their reign, Peter and Edmund just got back from battling what was left of the White Witch's army and followers, and we lost many in the battle. Many were mourning the loss and Queen Susan knew many of the Narnians she felt their grief the most, not that the other Kings and Queen did not, but Queen Susan was close to every family and Narnian. She handled all the affairs, foreign and at home and, planned everything, so she organized a surprise for everyone. For the week before Susan was rushing around and the Kings and Queen were curious to see what their gentle sister was up to.

"_Susan, what are you doing?"_ Peter asked

"_A surprise, dear brother"_ Susan responded with a quick smile before running off again.

"_It was quite entertaining to watch the other Kings and Queen trying to figure out what Susan was planning."_ Mr. Beaver said interrupting, earning a look from Mrs. Beaver, _"Sorry, dear"_

Then at the end of the week she told the families of those that were loss to come to the main dinner hall tomorrow night for a surprise, and invited anyone else that wished to come. The other Kings and Queens had heard about the announcement and planned on attending even before Susan asked them.

"_Welcome all to the first Narnia Remembers dinner. Tonight we remember our family and friends that couldn't be here tonight and those that are now in Aslan's Country. Please enjoy, and invite all. All are welcome."_ Susan spoke gently with a smile. Everyone was still mourning over the loss from the battle but now Narnia was together and we comforted each other, especially Susan, she went to every Narnian and spoke, cried, and comforted. Susan continued to put on a dinner feast for all, at the beginning of each week, talking to all that came. One week she was quite ill, and the other Kings and Queen were away at visiting King Lune. Susan offered to stay behind and even in her condition still managed to get up and prepare the dinner and attend as usual how she did it still shocks me and other Narnian when they learned of her condition; she still looked beautiful as always you see. Then near the end of dinner Susan stepped up to say goodbye to everyone but she was so tired by then when she got up to speak before any words came out she collapsed. After Tumnus and Mr. Beaver helped Susan to rest, I went up to bring her some medicine and to watch over her to be sure she got enough sleep. In the morning she got up, still ill, and was in a rush to leave when I stopped her.

"_Susan! What in Aslan's name are you doing, you need to rest."_ I told her in a worried voice.

"_Oh Mrs. Beaver I promise to go see the fauns and badgers today, you see their…"_

"_Stop Susan, all you need to do is rest right now."_ I told her pushing her back to bed I told as I tucked her in.

After that Mr. Beaver and I would come help Susan prepare for the dinner and spoke with many of the other Narnians. Susan created the banquet to bring Narnia together and allow us to be with each other even in the times that it seemed hard to, so even after they left we promised we would keep Susan dinner alive and well to remember Her and Them. When she returns she will come again and we will all welcome her just as she first did for all of us.

* * *

><p>Caspian's POV<p>

I was shocked I had know of Queen Susan's kindness before, I remember before the end of the day she had learned every Narnians name and spoke with each one of them. However Susan's kindness truly knows no bonds I will wait with the other Narnians for the return of the Gentle Queen and the other monarchs of the Golden Age, her title truly fits hers, the Gentle.

"_What was Queen Susan like?"_ I asked once I had gathered my thoughts.

Mrs. Beaver stood up and went to the fire place holding her hand out and letting the warmth of the fire warm her hands and calm her. Soon Mr. Beaver joined and motioned me over.

"_Susan is like fire. She is warm and comforting; she brings us light in our dark times. She is fiery and passionate when she wants to do something she will do it. She has endless potential and can do anything when she puts her mind to it the sky is limit; however when something terrible happens she falls into the darkest pits and feels a great deal of pain, when she falls she falls terribly hard. But with Aslan's help she will always succeed."_ Mrs. Beaver ended with a bright, proud, motherly smile.


	4. Afternoon Ride

Disclaimer: all credit goes to the amazing C.S. Lewis

* * *

><p>Caspian POV<p>

_"Are you waiting for someone Phillip?"_ I asked as I saw him stand at near the edge of the** Great Western Woods** with a saddle on his back

_"King Caspian"_ he addressed me _"yes, I am"_ he spoke in a sad voice before looking at a path the led to Cair Paravel.

_"I see, who are they?"_ I asked out of curiosity. Philip never let anyone ride him,even though he was one of the fastest and best horses. But at the beginning of each week he would have a saddle on his back and wait at the edge of the woods and Cair Paravel before finally leaving and going for a ride around the woods visiting others as they offer him food and snacks always stopping first at Mr. and Mrs. Beaver.

_"A very dear friend…"_ Phillip answered in a quiet voice

_"Is it King Edmund?"_ I asked quickly remembering that Edmund refused to ride any horse during the raid on the castle before finally settling with a griffin.

Phillip had a blank look on his face then he smiled a sad smile and answered_ "yes, it is, He insisted every Sunday that we would ride out to visit the people of Narnia."_

_"Why"_ I asked before i could stop myself.

* * *

><p>Phillip's POV<p>

When I think about it no one had really asked why or how our afternoon rides started, not many ask a horse to tell a story even a talking a horse. But I still remember the day clearly.

It was about a little over a year into their reign and some Narnians were still cautious around Edmund and it bothered it him. So one afternoon he walked in and said_ "Phillip we're going for a ride"_

I was shocked and asked _"why?" _

He just smiled and said_ "To visit the people a king cannot just sit in a castle and make decisions. He must see his people so he knows of their sorrows and pains, so he can help those in need. A king should live among his people not become lost buried in the castles affairs. I have once been so focused on power that I forgotten those that had been by my side. I will not make that mistake again."_

I was shocked when I realized it came from the same boy just over a year ago called me a horsey. _  
><em>

_"Of course , My King" _I answered him after a while.

We would ride around the woods first visiting the Beavers, then to those that were a cautious toward Edmund. At first they were unsure of what to do,some were even very cautious to come out, but then as weeks would pass and Edmund would still come to see them, they began to welcome Edmund and accept him. So even when all of Narnia recognized Edmund as their King and dear friend he still insisted that we go to visit the people and they would welcome us with snacks and stories of how they were. Edmund talked to them all and whenever there was a disagreement Edmund would easily settle it, pleasing both sides.

* * *

><p>Caspian POV<p>

I had known that King Edmund was Just and one to give others a second chance. He had made mistakes and been forgiven for them but now I understood that not only would he give other a second chance but he would help them so they may be able to grow.

_"What was King Edmund like?_" I asked after a while

Phillip paused and closed his eyes as a gently breeze came from the path.

_"Close your eyes King Capsian"_

I did and I felt another brush of a gently breeze brush against my face.

_"Edmund is the wind, the air of Narnia. He is quiet, stern and wise. He is not seen or heard as often as the others are and can be over looked and taken for granted but is always still needed. He makes just and wise decisions always. He is fierce on the battlefield, calm in court, and gentle at home. He is a good and loyal king, he is my king."_ Phillip said stated with fierce loyalty and pride.


End file.
